(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vertically die-stacked bonder and a method using the same, and more particularly to the vertically die-stacked bonder and the method using the vertically die-stacked bonder that can elevate the die elevate by 90 degrees so as to achieve a vertical state of die, such that a plurality of dies can be orderly and laterally stacked together. Thereupon, the stacking efficiency of the dies can be enhanced, the production speed can be increased, and the production cost can be reduced.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, one of mainstream technology in the semiconductor industry is to chase multi-functions, high-capacity, compactness and minimization. For example, the stacked package on package (PoP) is a technology that involves die stacking and package stacking. In order to increase the line density of the semiconductor component but decrease the package volume thereof, the PoP usually adopts a 3-dimensional vertical stacking for the entire integration.
Currently, the 3-dimensional vertical stacking is to stack together a plurality of stack-able semiconductor packages, so as to form a PoP module.
However, at least three shortcomings exist in the aforesaid 3-dimensional vertical stacking. One of these shortcomings is the low production speed, another thereof is the high production cost, and the third thereof is the poor binding rate between semiconductors. Thereby, the number of stacking layers would be limited. Obviously, an improvement upon the packaging technique or the 3-dimensional stacking would be definitely welcome to the art.